To Be With You: CHASE
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pengejaran adalah kekuatannya. / NaruHina (with Himawari and Boruto). Canon-setting. OS. Ficlet. Other warnings inside. / Thanks MK! / Dedicated to my beloved NHL, especially Zoccshan. / Silakan baca fanfiksi yang sesuai dengan preferensi pair masing-masing. :) [For "NARUHINA Goes to Canon Island" Event]


Aku mengejarmu; kau yang selalu menatap direksi lain. Tersenyum mantap dengan pilihanmu.

Aku mengejarmu; hingga tak terhitung perih yang kurasa tapi tak sedikit keberanian yang perlahan kupupuk. Kau tetap sama.

Aku mengejarmu; kau yang membuatku bagaikan terobsesi. Ini gila. Kau bahkan tak menoleh barang sekejap.

Tapi, aku terus berlari di belakangmu; mengejarmu. Tanpa mengenal lelah, meski pernah hatiku berseru untuk menyerah.

Lalu ... arah angin pun berubah. Usaha berbuah manis.

Kau akhirnya berhenti dan untuk pertama kalinya mata kita beradu. Tuhan! Napasku serasa terenggut. Untuk kali kesekian, aku pun menyadari.

Aku mengejarmu; karena kau adalah jalanku, Naruto_-kun_!

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE WITH YOU: CHASE <strong>

**_Disclaimer_**** : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun._**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**_Warning_****: **_Fluff (?). OOC (?). Plotless (?)._****

* * *

><p><strong><em>a short fanfiction to thank Masashi Kishimoto for 15 years of a hard work ...<em>**

* * *

><p>Di hadapan sebuah batu nisan, seorang wanita berambut kebiruan tersenyum. Duplikat mungilnya baru saja mempersembahkan sekuntum bunga matahari.<p>

"Ibu, apa Paman Neji akan senang?"

Wanita bermata kelabu itu tersenyum teduh.

"Tentu saja, karena kau memberikannya bunga yang sama seperti namamu."

Ditepuknya pelan kepala sang anak dengan sayang. Keduanya kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mendoakan jiwa yang sudah di surga. Sungguh, kedamaian yang mereka rasakan sekarang, bukan tanpa pengorbanan. Perjuangan panjang telah berakhir, kini saatnya mempertahankan apa yang sudah berhasil didapat.

Seulas senyum nampak di wajah sang wanita yang lebih tua sebelum kedua matanya terbuka. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Himawari-_chan_, ayo kita pulang."

Yang dipanggil Himawari mengangguk. Senyum lebar yang begitu mirip sang ayah terkembang. Ah, bukan hanya senyum itu yang mirip. Bukankah dua gurat halus di masing-masing pipinya sudah menjadi tanda tak terbantahkan?

"Sampai nanti, Paman Neji."

Sang Ibu menyambut tangan mungil buah hatinya. Wajahnya tersenyum—sumringah. Sementara mereka berjalan, Uzumaki Himawari bersenandung sembari menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya besar-besar.

"Nanti malam, kita makan nasi kare ya, Himawari-_chan_?"

"Ummm ..." Himawari mengangguk cepat tanpa dipikir. Tapi tak lama, ia menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menggenggam ujung bajunya. Di saat yang lain lagi, wajahnya berubah sendu—bibirnya mengerucut cemberut. "Aku ... ingin makan bersama Ayah. Bu, kapan Ayah pulang? Kenapa Ayah selalu sibuk? Himawari kangen sama Ayah ..."

Wajah sang Ibu tampak tersentak awalnya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum menenangkan. Ia pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya kemudian berjongkok di depan Himawari dan menyentuh kedua bahu gadis cilik tersebut.

"_Nee_, Himawari-_chan_, kau suka dengan padang bunga matahari yang kita datangi kemarin?"

Himwari mengangguk—sedikit tersenyum.

"_Etto_—bagaimana dengan masakan rebung yang Ibu buatkan kemarin? Kau suka?"

Himawari tampak bingung, tapi sekali lagi, dia menggangguk. "Rebungnya sangat enak, Ibu. Bukankah Ibu bilang kalau Kakek Hiashi yang mengirimkannya?"

Ibunya tersenyum sembari mengangguk ringan. "Nah, sekarang, katakan pada Ibu, permainan apa saja yang kaulakukan bersama teman-teman di sekitar rumah kemarin?"

Himawari mulai bercerita dengan semangat. Bagaimana ia berkejaran dengan teman-temannya, memanjat pohon, berkenalan dengan teman baru ... Si bungsu Uzumaki ini sesaat melupakan kesedihannya.

Akhirnya, sang Ibu berkata lagi,

"Kau senang, Himawari-_chan_? Kau suka tinggal di desa ini?"

Himawari melongo.

"Pemandangan yang indah, makanan yang enak, teman-teman yang baik ... lingkungan yang aman."

Akhirnya, senyuman yang lebih cerah kembali menghias wajahnya.

"Aku suka semuanya!" Himawari berseru. "Aku sangat suka tinggal di desa Konoha!"

Uzumaki Hinata tersenyum menanggapi semangat yang sudah menyelimuti putrinya. Ia kemudian mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Himawari.

"Dan ... apa Himawari-_chan_ tahu, siapa yang saat ini tengah bekerja keras untuk melindungi desa yang sangat Himawari_-chan_ sukai ini?"

Senyuman Himawari makin lebar. "Ayah!"

"Betul," jawab Hinata nyaris berseru. Melihat senyuman bangga di wajah anaknya membuat ia tak bisa menahan diri. "Karena itu, Himawari_-chan_ harus bersabar, ya? Ayah bekerja keras bukan untuk membuat Himawari_-chan_ bersedih ..."

"Ayah ...?"

"Ya, Ayah sangat sayang pada Himawari_-chan_, pada kita, tapi dia punya tugas yang—"

"Ayaaahhh!"

Himawari langsung melewati Hinata begitu saja dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Spontan, Hinata pun segera berdiri dan langsung menolehkan kepala. Sebersit ketidakpercayaan muncul; mungkin Himawari salah mengenali orang yang mirip sang ayah saking rindunya ia terhadap sang ayah.

"Yo, Himawari! Hinata!"

Suara itu—

"Himawarii!"

Itu juga—

"Ayaaah! Kakak!"

Pemandangan di depan Hinata bukanlah ilusi. Berbalut senja, ia bisa melihat suaminya berdiri berdampingan dengan putranya. Saat itu, sang suami sudah menggendong Himawari dan memutar-mutarnya di udara beberapa saat.

_Tuhanku! _Napas Hinata seakan tercekat.

Dengan langkah yang agak terseret karena kaget, Hinata perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Ka-kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang hari ini, Naruto-_kun_."

"Aah, ya, ya. Maaf. Ini juga di luar rencana," jawab Naruto—sang Hokage ketujuh sambil menurunkan sang putri Uzumaki. Seringainya melebar sementara tangannya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut sang putra sulung.

Uzumaki Boruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Heheh! Aku berhasil memaksa Ayah untuk pulang. Ayah harus mencicipi kare buatan Ibu!"

"Ooow!" Naruto kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Jadi ... kita pulang bersama-sama?" Tangannya terangkat, menunggu untuk disambut.

Hinata melirik Himawari kemudian Boruto yang tersenyum begitu lebar. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada sang suami. Senyum anggunnya merekah.

Ah—keluarga kecilnya yang sangat ia puja ...

"Tentu!"

Sepasang tangan itu kemudian berkaitan. Sepasang manusia itu kemudian berjalan berdampingan. Dengan bocah-bocah kecil di depan mereka bersemangat berlarian.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," ucapmu setengah berbisik lembut.

"_Okaeri_," sahutku sambil tersenyum di sisimu.

Berada di sisimu bagaikan mimpi. Terlalu nyata untuk bisa kuingkari, tapi bukan pula ilusi yang tak bisa kutangkap jemari.

Aku tak lagi mengejarmu; kita berdampingan, sisi demi sisi. Kita di jalan yang sama, kita menapaki masa depan yang sama. Bersama.

Aku tak lagi mengejarmu; sudah tak perlu lagi.

Pada akhirnya, tangan yang saling berkaitan ini akan abadi. Lalu menuntunku pada hari baru dengan adanya kau di sampingku.

Dan aku tak akan menyesali saat-saat ketika aku mengejarmu.

.

.

.

**_***_****_おわり_****_***_**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated.<em>

_Stay cool, NHL(s)! 3_

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**_~Thanks for reading~_**


End file.
